The Emerald Eyed Witch
by happyjoyclub
Summary: I know the title six, but do i care? NO!when a blonde emerald eyed girl comes in btween Natalina? DRAMA! Part of the Write more NBB fics campaign! Luv ya!


Hey! I'm new on the Misc. shows scene. I am a huge fan of the Naked Brothers band and I want them to have their own section! So I was excited to find them in this section. However, there are not enough! Write more please! Anyways on with the story entitled, _The Emerald Eyed Witch_! Enjoy! The Emerald Eyed Witch 

Rosalina watched in envy as the blonde haired girl gave a tinkling laugh and a playful shove to the attractive brunette she sat beside. Rosalina hated the fact that the girl got as even one millimeter near Nat. Another fact she hated more than the first was that he enjoyed it. If looks could kill, the girl would be dead four times over.

"Rosalina, are you okay?" asked Alex.

Rosalina quickly came out of her reverie. "Yeah, Alex, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming."

"What about?"

"Um…cheetos" It was out of her mouth before she could take it back. She didn't know why she said it; it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Mmm. Cheetos." The younger Wolff brother put on his thinking face. "Very interesting subject Rosalina. Very interesting."

"At least someone is thinking about something other than flirting." Said the brown haired cello player, Thomas.

"Agreed. I'm surprised they didn't ditch today's practice to have a never ending make-out session in his room." Replied the short blonde boy, David.

"Please, they wouldn't make-out, they just met last week." Rosalina said defensively. She wasn't defending Nat. She was trying to persuade herself that what they were saying weren't true.

"You're right, Rosalina." Said Quasimm.

"Yeah, they'd probably go all the way." Said David.

Him, Thomas, Quasimm and Alex all laughed their heads off while Rosalina was trying not to cry.

She knew that Nat was old enough to do whatever he wanted. He was a major rock star being the lead singer of the Naked Brothers Band, he was creative, romantic, kind, and sensitive yet manly, and not to mention he grew taller. He was now three inches taller than Rosalina and that's what made him the highest level of sexy there was. The fifteen year old was defiantly object of Rosalina's affection.

"Rosalina, you're drifting off again. Thinking about Cheetos again?" asked Alex.

"No, I'm not. I just wish we would practice this new song already." Said Rosalina impatiently.

"I'll give them a friendly reminder," said David with a wicked smile on his face.

He grabbed the beach ball near his foot and threw it towards the two teenagers sitting on the piano bench. It hit the blonde haired girl and knocked her off the bench. That defiantly got Nat's attention. It took everything Rosalina had in her not to laugh her head off like the other guys were doing.

"Who threw that?" The blonde girl asked in a whiny voice. She narrowed her pale green eyes and darted them from Rosalina to Thomas to David to Alex to Quasimm and back to Rosalina. She sent daggers to Rosalina and Rosalina sent them right back.

This glare fest would have gone on forever until a demanding voice broke the trance.

"Well? Who threw the ball at Amber?" asked Nat.

"I did." David confessed.

"Why?"

"Someone had to remind you that this is a practice. You were to busy flirting with your girlfriend." David explained coolly.

"You didn't have to throw a ball at her." Nat argued

"I wouldn't of have to if you started rehearsal." David counter acted.

"Guys, guys. Chill, we got his attention, so we can start." Intervened Quasimm.

"Alright. Let's get started." Nat said.

Everyone got into positions with their instruments and Nat gave them the sheet music. Rosalina kept replaying the prior conversation in her head. Unlike their old arguments, Nat didn't deny Amber being his girlfriend. Everyone was about to play when Rosalina noticed Amber was still on the piano bench watching them set up.

"Um, Nat" Rosalina whispered to Nat's backside so that only Nat heard her.

"Yeah" he turned to look at her with his amazing brown eyes. Rosalina could have melted right then and there.

"Amber's still here." She mustered, trying not to get lost in his eyes and minty fresh breath.

"I know." He carelessly replied.

"Well?" Rosalina asked.

"Well what?" Nat asked.

"Aren't you going to ask her to leave?" Rosalina hinted.

"No, why would I do that?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Your rule, new song. Band only. No sneak peeks."

Nat shrugged his shoulders, "It's just Amber."

"Exactly, why does she get special treatment?" Rosalina asked trying not to let her anger show.

"Well, she begged and made this cute face. I-I couldn't say no." Nat explained.

"So, if another cute girl came up to you and gave you a 'cute face and begged' you'd let her watch us rehearse a new song?" Rosalina asked a little ticked off. I mean he wasn't giving a good enough reason.

"No. That wouldn't happen," Nat said.

"How come?" Rosalina asked. _Does he want me to strangle him?_

"A cute girl is a cute girl. Amber's my girlfriend." He stated the last sentence quietly.

Rosalina, unfortunately, heard the last part and went back to her spot. She was trying to hold the tears back from her eyes. She didn't want the other guys or Amber to see her cry. But the one she didn't want to see her the most was Nat.

"One, two, three, four." Nat counted off.

When I felt like I was down

Like nobody cared for me

I felt you near

And I wonder if we were meant to be

It had to be your eyes

Greener than an emerald

Maybe it was your hair

That made it all

Clear to me that you are my Angel (3x)

I saw you walk away

With a smile on your face

Making me wish I put it there

I'm enchanted by your beauty and grace

It had to be your eyes

Greener than an emerald

Maybe it was your hair

That made it all

Clear to me that you are my Angel (3x)

My angel (9x)

As soon as they were finished, Amber started applauding wildly.

"Okay, we get it! The song was good." Rosalina snapped.

"It wasn't good, it was amazing." Said Amber. She ran up to Nat and gave him a very tight hug. It was almost like she was groping him. No, scratch that, she _was_ groping him. _He doesn't seem like he wanted to her to stop anytime soon_, thought Rosalina. _Too bad._

Rosalina cleared her throat loud enough to get Amber's slim figure away from Nat's. Amber looked like she was about to kill Rosalina but Nat looked disappointed. _Why is he sad? That witch was practically near inappropriately touching you with you in front of people. You're such a stupid, little, tall, cute, handsome, strong, - _

"Rosalina!"

"Huh?"

"Wow, is today your off day or something? You seem to visit La-La Land a lot today?" asked Alex.

"Must be." She said. "So when are we going to perform the song in public, well around other people?"

"What do you mean by that Rosalina?" asked Amber offensively.

"What do I mean by what?" Rosalina asked.

"You said around other people." Said Thomas.

"Well, I mean around other people." She responded.

"You mean in public?" Alex asked.

"Well we already did." she said.

"We did?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, in front of Amber." Rosalina explained.

"Well, Amber's special, she doesn't count as the public," Nat said. "She's like a V.I.P."

"Oh." That was all she could say. He might as well just rip her heart out and stomp all over it.

"So, that's it for today. Tomorrow same time?" Nat said, Amber still clinged to his side.

"Sure, that way we can have an extra twenty minutes of sleep so that when we come, you'll be finished flirting with your girlfriend." Rosalina said as she left the apartment building.

"Whoa, someone wasn't happy." Alex said after the others left.

"I know. Rosalina never acted like that before." Nat said.

"Maybe it's Amber. I mean you never let anyone see us when we practice a new song."

"That's probably it. I'm going to go apologize to her." Nat said as he headed to his room.

"You're not going to go over to her place?" Alex asked.

"Nah. She probably won't let me in, you know how she can get when she's angry." Nat said.

"Yeah, Thomas still can't ride a bike without feeling pain every once in a while." Alex said. "Later, I'm going out with Juanita. It's Taco night"

"You guys have been going out since like ever right?" Nat asked.

"No, since we were eight! Get it right or keep your mouth shut tight!" Alex said as he left the apartment.

Nat sighed. _Why was she acting weird? _Nat thought as he opened his red Motorola Razr and looked for Rosalina's number. _She started acting strange after I told her about Amber being my girlfriend I guess she should be mad, I mean she was the last to know._ The phone started to ring. _I don't even like Amber that much. She was cute when I first met her, but now she's just annoying._

The phone line was busy. He hung up. _I'll try again later. _He put his phone down and sat down at the piano. _She looks amazing when she's dazing off into La-La Land. _He thought. His heart then sped up and he felt a goofy smile grow on his face.

_Oh.Wow. _He thought._ I'm in love with Rosalina._

_I gotta go see her. _He grabbed his jacket and got in his black Porsche and headed to Rosalina's place. Meanwhile……………………

Rosalina was throwing away her secret Nat posters while mascara tainted tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard her phone ring and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosy" said a voice from the other line.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I just wanted to ask you what Nat's favorite color is?"

"You don't know?" she asked in a bitter voice.

"I do but I just wanted to give you a visual of what I'm going to be wearing for our date tonight. Let's just say that, less is definitely more." Said the whiny voice.

"Why are you telling me all of this, Amber?" Rosalina demanded.

"I just want you to know that after tonight me and Nat will be closer. Mind, Spirit and _Body_." Said Amber.

"I repeat, why are you telling me all of this? You have slutty friends, tell them." Rosalina said.

"Because I wanted you to finally realize that Nat is mine and that you will never get him." Amber sneered over the phone.

"Who says I want Nat? " Rosalina snapped back over the phone.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. I see the signs Rosy. The looks, the way you get all nervous when he talks to you, the way you grab his butt when he bends down, oh wait, that's me." Amber laughed.

"You're nothing but a bitch who's with Nat because she is a loser and wants attention." Rosalina retaliated.

"That may be true but he's not screaming out the name 'Rosalina' every Thursday night is he? Oh wait you wouldn't know, you're not rehearsing on Thursdays are you?" Amber replied.

Rosalina hung up. She felt like crap. How could Nat do this to her? How could he sleep with that tramp?

She started crying all over again. She looked at her Nat posters. She got scissors from her drawer and cut everyone of them up. When she was done, she got every photo album she made that had pictures of her and Nat together. She cut those up also and threw them all away.

Once they were all taken care of, she laid in her bed and cried her heart out. Why did she have to fall in love with Nat Wolff?

Her pink Samsung rang out 'Girl of my dreams'. She picked it up and saw who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked icily.

"I wanted to call to see if you would pick up. Have you been crying? You sound like it." Nat asked.

"No. Shouldn't you be headed to Amber's house? You know, for your annual Thursday night bang session?" Rosalina sneered.

"What?" Nat asked.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore, Amber called and told me everything. So go have fun at your sex-a-thon." With that, she hung up, turned off her phone, and went back to crying on her bed.

15 minutes later she heard someone enter her house.

"Rosalina?" a voice called out.

Rosalina looked up and saw Nat come in her room.

"Rosalina, I knocked and no one answered. The door was unlocked so I came in and I didn't see your parents. What did you mean on the phone? What's wrong?" He asked seeing her tear-stained cheeks. _ I hate it when she cries._

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" she said as she jumped off her bed and glared at him.

"Amber? What did she do?" Nat asked.

"We just had a very interesting conversation about your date tonight and she was very graphic about it too." Rosalina yelled.

"Impossible. I broke up with her when I came over here to tell you something important." Nat yelled back.

"What was Amber going to join the band?" Rosalina asked and yelled at the same time while tears rolled down her eyes.

"No! I originally came to say sorry but I changed my mind." he yelled back taking a step closer to her.

"What, probably came to tell me that I'm out the band right?" she yelled taking a step toward him.

By now they were inches apart. His dark brown eyes looking into her light brown eyes. They didn't feel like yelling at each other, they just wanted to close the gap between them, but neither one of them dared to.

"No, I was going to tell you that I love you." He whispered.

As he said those three words, a tear of joy rolled down Rosalina's cheek. He gently put his hand to her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. He caressed her cheek with the same hand while she dug her face deeper into his hand so it fitted perfectly. She loved the feeling of his soft, smooth hand.

"You love me?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course I do. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, person I've ever met. I love you, Rosalina. I always have, I just thought you didn't feel the same way about me, so I dated other girls." Nat explained, still stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, Nat." Rosalina said. Nat leaned in closer and soon enough there was no gap between them. His lips gently lowered down on hers and Rosalina was in shock. However, that only lasted five seconds because she started kissing him back.

The kiss was soft and passionate. Her arms went lazily around his neck and his arms encircled her waist. Then the kiss heated up as Nat's tongue entered Rosalina's mouth. She moaned at the taste of his tongue as she pushed him against the wall. He tangled his fingers in her hair. He then turned so that she was pushed up against the wall. Nat broke the kiss, much to Rosalina's disappointment, but then starting kissing her neck. He then returned to her lips.

It felt as if it lasted forever and when they finally broke apart, it was for oxygen. They leaned their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Nat said.

"Me too." Rosalina said. With that said she leaned in for another kiss. The kiss would have lasted as long as the other one, but Rosalina's home phone went off.

Nat groaned into the kiss. "Don't answer it." He said as he started on her neck again.

"Could be my parents" Rosalina responded. After the third ring, she broke the kiss, to much of Nat's disliking, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosalina, is my brother there?"

"Yeah, Alex, here he is" Rosalina said as she handed the phone to Nat.

"Hey Alex what's up?" Nat answered as Rosalina sat in his lap, kissing his neck.

"Dad wants you home in 45 minutes for family movie night, dude." Alex said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Nat said as he hung up the phone.

"You have to go?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, FMN" he said.

"Oh, well have fun. Good night." She said as she got up from his lap.

He softly pulled her down back onto his lap and gave her another kiss.

"I have to be there in 45 minutes and it takes me 25 minutes to get from here to my place, so that means we have an extra 20 minutes." He said playfully.

"Then why are we wasting it by talking?" she asked teasingly.

"I have no idea." He said as he pulled her closer to him for another kiss.

After their ten minutes in heaven were up, Nat went home after an amazing good night kiss.

Rosalina and Nat went to bed with goofy smiles on their faces.

When I felt like I was down

Like nobody cared for me

I felt you near

And I wonder if we were meant to be

It had to be your eyes

Greener than an emerald

Maybe it was your hair

That made it all

Clear to me that you are my Angel (3x)

I saw you walk away

With a smile on your face

Making me wish I put it there

I'm enchanted by your beauty and grace

It had to be your eyes

Greener than an emerald

Maybe it was your hair

That made it all

Clear to me that you are my Angel (3x)

My angel (9x)

The End! Hope u liked it! Write more NBB Fics! R&R!

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101


End file.
